Forgive all
by WFTYMIBBR
Summary: Well.----i m new in this case, but any way,this is my stupid history about Star Fox, when Fox and Wolf will discover a friendship between us...So, just read it and who cares about of this...XD---


Life gives you surprises, you never know when they happen, it happened today, in a mission that was to travel to Venom to stop Andross's attacks, was now usual to travel to the planet.

Along the way we stopped Star Wolf, as expected each attacked his counterpart, Leon attacked Falco, Panther to Slippy and Krystal to Peppy, leaving me to spare and do not miss that, Wolf. The battle was complex, we trying to dodge its attack, it turned out very well because it was complex. I had a call from Rob, saying the orders were to destroy Andross and Star Fox Corneria. Looking at the situation where we were, my team could do no more, we had to abort the mission, we were annihilated.

All escaped, except me, I got more shots with my colleagues, and even went back to get the Star Wolf, he could not escape, because Wolf was not far from me and the others followed close behind me, I thought it was my end.  
Wolf did not believe that did not move even to hurt, then pass in front of him, and I stare, which had told me before I retired to change her mind.

I obeyed, and was unusual for his colleagues to let me go, the truth that had happened today, Wolf, because I had let him go. Arriving at Corneria, my friends did not believe me of what happened, except I could not believe it, but it was a reality and a fact that something strange was happening with Wolf.

Long time, many missions had ceased to remind me that time, frankly, Wolf would never let go of someone, especially when it comes to me I am his greatest enemy. When he had passed before him, her gaze fixed on me but then had lost, his face was not the same as before, his eyes or was serious, his hands on the wheel is tightened, and were not relaxed , his mouth never showed any emotion, and note that only biting her lower lip detail.

Wolf was acting really different, I knew that the mistake was letting me go, he would have problems with your computer and also with Andross, but Wolf could be sly wise lie when it suited him, but Andross did not believe it, and gave him one last chance .

That's what I found out, but did not say that I had let him go, his group knew that he wanted to finish me off on his own will, but something in me was changing in another way of being and feeling.

We had the day off, we had a good, but not all were together, Slippy went for a walk with his girlfriend, we were able to convince Falco to be with the group. We spent the afternoon playing video games until night, as was assumed a few drinks in them, but I was not the taking, I did not like.

The typical game of Truth or Challenge, was one of those who hated and I hate that night, I've never done since Falco challenges forced me to play a practical joke to Pepper, so I did not challenge anyone and do not challenges. Unfortunately it was my turn to tell truth, and who made me the question was Peppy, I knew that he never mess with my personal life, but it was the exception.

What was your reaction when Star Wolf let you escape? "And what did you think?

I felt a distinct sense in fighting with Wolf, as he was not of those people and had the decision that I should die, and not because he had done.

I was saved this time but unfortunately he touched me, but for now I would ask Falco, no matter where the l oque ask me was me.

Krystal wants you think you or your feel for it, or someone else?

It was a question that was difficult to respond to or who said:

What to me and Krystal already happened, I think she does not want anything with me, nor I with her, it was already past, and then ... I feel nothing for anyone at this time.

Falco saw me in a strange way like Peppy, believed that they did not know and neither wanted that they did, the 1st part of the other told the truth, I lied.  
It really confused me and did not know anything about it, that was passing, was it a change, something that I liked him, so certain was that attracted me Wolf.

I could not sleep that night, my thoughts were focused on him, could not sleep comfort, but it was my duty to sleep.

The missions are hampered me every time I thought about how I felt about Wolf, I could not concentrate, fixes and improvements decided to retire, my friends asked me what was happening, but I denied because I would not like the others knew less Peppy Pepper and they were the principal by which he did not want to come to know.

They are like parents who want their successors to follow in their footsteps, Peppy wanted me well and had no problem with anyone, and to follow the footsteps of my father, and Pepper was one of those who wanted to leave me in charge when no longer in the presence, which is a large charge and the problem vivo is complex, it was really difficult to live with this feeling and not being able to solve it.

After some time, we had another mission in Venom, I really did not want to go, but it was my obligation, even a gut feeling that something terrible might happen to me.

Barely reach the satellite, Star Wolf began shooting which made me wonder of my comrades who did not leave to go against their rivals, but protected me so I do not spend anything, really grateful for your part but all other I came over, trying to separate us and leaving me all alone against two of which were Wolf and Krystal.

I could against them, could only take care of one, but Krystal had improved their tactics and gave me a booster, I had to go back, but she entrusted Wolf the last shot, because she would not let me go, my final was in the hands Wolf, I really could not breathe to do with sadness but seriously his gaze on me.

Mine was about to end, but he would not, was something surprised him, but Krystal being in front of me, just reach furica eye view, and I could only sleep, falling on my ship and defeated.


End file.
